The Simon's New Groove Part 7 - Artemis Returns Home
Cast: * Kuzco (Llama) - Simba (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Human) - Simon Seville (Alvin Seville) * Butler - Happy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Theme Song - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Old Man - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 1st Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) * Man for Bride Choosing - Simon Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brides - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 2nd Guard - ??? * Yzma - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Peasant near Yzma - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kronk - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Announcer for Pacha - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) * Angel Kronk - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Devil Kronk - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Misty the Llama - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) * Chicha - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Chaca - Diana (Sailor Moon) * Tipo - Edmond Kitten (Rock a Doodle) Transcript: * (a cemera on Moutian artemis's Home comes travles to his house) * Edmond:Wow wow Mom He's got growhing there mean again * ???:All right Edmond stan still now * Diana:Mom When I Both Know that it's Impossible for Him have grown in the last five minutes Isn't it * ????:Oh look Helmer he's grow * Diana:What Edmond get out of my way it's my turn again for me (Gasps) * Edmond:Dad's Home * (Laughs kittens comes to artemis) * Artemis:Hey (Laughs) come here * Edmond:Dad I ate a Bug today * Artemis:Oh Mom Baking again don't tell her I Said that * ???:I Heard that Okay everybody Move aside llady with a baby coming through good * Edmond:Dad dad I Can't help it I Big am * ????:we were all measured today * Artemis:Oh * Edmond:I'm going through a growth spurt I Mistaken you were with you or me * Artemis:Hm sure * Diana:as menner dress tooth see * ????:Okay Okay you two our deal was that you could stay awake until daddy caome home Now say good night * Diana and Edmond:Dad do we have to * (Looking sad face) * Artemis:no you took and stay up we're just gonna be sitting here telling each other how much we love each other right honey * Diana and tipo:If not good Night * Chichia:So what did the Emperor want * Artemis:oh you know what he couldn't * Chicha:See me couldn't see you why not * Artemis:I Don't Know * Chichia:Well that's just Rude * Artemis:Well he is the Emperor I'm sutre He's busy * Chichia:No no no Emperor or no Emperor It's called common courtesy * Artemis:Honey * Chichia:If that were me I'd march right back there and demand to see him and you know I Would * Artemis:We'd eat sweetie think of the baby' * Chichia:Pahcha I'm fine this Baby s not coming for a while that even if it was I'd give you that guy a piece of my mind that kind of Behavior Just Just I Gotta go wash them Pacha you Okay * Artemis:Hmm oh yeah I'm just a little tired from the trip Uhm I'm going goodness to you * (He walks outside sadly) * (Simba Laughs Nervously): Hi. Excuse me. 2 seconds. Um, I'm the one in the cart. Remember? This story's about me, not him. Okay. You got it? All right, we're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down. (Scratches X Away, and Laughs Nervously) * (Spoof Resumes) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:397Movies